It is disclosed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,856; 4,116,858; and 4,159,311 that novel crystalline compounds are formed, especially in certain reticular ion exchange resins, by contacting aqueous solutions of Li halides with hydrous alumina, Al(OH).sub.3, to form LiX.2Al(OH).sub.3 crystals, where X is halide, which are useful in selectively removing Li ions from aqueous solutions. Preparation of LiOH.2Al(OH).sub.3 is also disclosed.
In our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,857 and 4,183,900 it is disclosed that MgX.sub.2.2Al(OH).sub.3, where X is halide, is prepared by reacting Mg halide with hydrous alumina in an ion exchange resin and that the so-formed aluminate is useful in selectively removing Mg ions from aqueous solution.
Maksimovic, in Compt. Rend. Soc. Serbe Geol. Ann 1955, reported on x-ray diffraction studies of Takovite, a natural mineral from Takova, Serbia which he identified as nickel aluminum oxide hydroxide hydrate, Ni.sub.5 Al.sub.4 O.sub.2 (OH).sub.18.6H.sub.2 O. He reported x-ray data as follows:
______________________________________ dA.degree. I/I.sub.1 hkl Other data given ______________________________________ 7.57 100 001 Rad. FeK.sub.a 3.77 90 002 .lambda.1.9380 2.603 40 dia. 19 cm 2.552 90 003 c.sub.o 7.6 2.375 50 b .SIGMA..sub.a 1.598 2.264 80 .SIGMA..sub.y 1.605 2.031 20 Blue-green color 1.917 90 004 1.708 70 b 1.613 60 b 1.510 80 005 1.481 80 1.401 30 vb 1.373 60 1.256 50 1.241 10 b 1.183 40 b ______________________________________
Gallezot, in Compt. Rend. 268B, 323-31 (1969), reported on x-ray diffraction studies of hexagonal nickel aluminum oxide hydrate, identified as Ni.sub.5 Al.sub.4 O.sub.11.18H.sub.2 O and as 2Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.5NiO.18H.sub.2 O. He reported x-ray data as follows:
______________________________________ dA.degree. I/I.sub.1 hkl Other data given ______________________________________ 7.55 100 001 I/I.sub.1 visual 3.76 40 002 Sys. hexagonal 2.61 10 100 a.sub.O 3.019 2.55 30 101 C.sub.O 7.525 2.27 30 b 102 1.96 30 b 103 1.881 &lt;5 004 1.510 20 110 1.481 20 111 1.401 10 112 1.294 10 113 1.255 5 006 1.177 5 114 ______________________________________